


Obrolan Tengah Malam

by revabhipraya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hakuei terbangun hampir setiap malam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> untuk urenishzu, sekaligus entri Challenge Siblingisasi

_ Klik. Klik. Klik. _

_ Ctak. Ctak. Ctak. _

_ Srat. Srat. Srat. _

Kurang lebih suara-suara _absurd_ itulah yang melintas di telinga Hakuei saat ia melewati kamar saudari bungsunya yang berselisih empat tahun, Kougyoku. Jam sudah lewat tengah malam, tetapi mengapa adiknya itu masih belum tidur juga?

Hakuei menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat adik kecilnya itu harus merelakan beberapa jam tidurnya.

"Kougyoku?" panggil gadis usia sembilan belas tahun itu sambil mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Kougyoku yang tidak tertutup rapat. "Belum tidur?"

"Hakuei-nee?" Kougyoku balas menyebut nama saudari sulungnya sambil mengalihkan fokus sejenak. Setelah memastikan bahwa orang yang muncul di ambang pintu adalah benar Hakuei, baru ia kembali fokus kepada layar laptop. "Belum."

"Ada tugas?" Hakuei menggeser pelan pintu kamar Kougyoku, memberinya akses lebih untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ano...." Kougyoku mengerjap sebelum menjawab, "Iya, tapi bukan tugas sekolah."

"Acara itu, ya? Pertandingan―"

"Iya, kasti," sambung Kougyoku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor. "Aku sedang menyalin ulang notulensi rapat dua hari kemarin, Hakuei-nee."

"Jabatanmu sekretaris?"

Kougyoku mengangguk.

Hakuei mengulas senyum. "Setelah notulensi selesai, kamu akan langsung tidur atau tidak?"

"Tidak, Hakuei-nee. Aku juga harus mendesain sertifikat pemenang." Kougyoku menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dihelanya napas lalu disandarkannya tubuh ke sandaran kursi belajarnya. "Aah ... aku lelah sekali."

"Sertifikatnya seperti apa?" tanya Hakuei sambil menghampiri meja belajar Kougyoku. Seumur-umur, Hakuei tidak pernah melihat kamar Kougyoku seberantakan malam ini. Kertas dengan berbagai macam isi bertebaran di seluruh sudut ruangan, tas sekolah diletakkan dengan asal di atas kasur, pensil dan pulpen berserakan di tengah ruangan, dan entah mengapa ada sebungkus Layz tergeletak begitu saja di dekat nakas.

"Bebas," jawab Kougyoku sambil mendongak menatap kakaknya. "Hakuei-nee ada usul? Contoh sertifikatnya harus kuserahkan kepada Yamuraiha-sensei besok."

"Kalau tidak salah, aku punya desain sertifikat untuk pekan olahraga dulu." Hakuei menunjuk monitor dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Coba periksa di folderku."

Kougyoku menurut. Diarahkannya kursor ke sebuah folder bertuliskan "Hakuei" lalu dikliknya dua kali. Setelahnya, Hakuei memandu Kougyoku hingga mereka menemukan fail yang dimaksud sang gadis sulung sebelumnya.

"Ini?" tanya si gadis berambut merah sambil membuka fail yang dimaksud. Rupanya benar, di dalamnya terdapat desain sertifikat yang sudah jadi, hanya perlu disunting sedikit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hakuei dengan seulas senyum di wajah. "Kalau kamu tidak suka yang itu, bisa juga―"

"Aku suka," potong Kougyoku cepat. Disuguhinya Hakuei seulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus ke monitor. "Terima kasih, Hakuei-nee. Aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat kalau begini."

Hakuei kembali menegakkan badan. Dilangkahkannya kaki ke arah koridor, hendak keluar dari kamar si putri bungsu. Sebelum menutup pintu geser itu kembali, sang putri sulung mengucap, "Kalau sudah selesai, segeralah tidur, Kougyoku."

"Iya."

Pintu kembali digeser menutup. Konversasi malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

.

Kurang lebih pada waktu yang sama seperti kemarin, Hakuei kembali melangkah keluar kamarnya untuk minum di dapur. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu kerap merasa haus sehingga setiap malam ia selalu mendadak terjaga dalam kondisi tenggorokan kering. Mungkin hanya efek perubahan cuaca yang drastis, Hakuei berusaha optimis.

Gadis itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya setelah minum, dan lagi-lagi menemukan kamar Kougyoku dalam kondisi terang-benderang. Apa gadis itu berkutat dengan notulensi lagi? Atau apa?

Hakuei menggeser pintu kamar Kougyoku, dan menemukan gadis itu dalam posisi yang sama seperti kemarin: duduk di balik meja belajar sambil memfokuskan pandangan terhadap monitor. Saking fokusnya, Hakuei bahkan tidak yakin Kougyoku menyadari kehadirannya.

Ingin rasanya Hakuei menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu, tetapi ia takut merusak konsentrasi Kougyoku.

Sang gadis berambut biru mendapat ide. Dilangkahkan kembali kakinya ke dapur, lalu mulailah ia bereksperimen dengan teko, air panas, dan bubuk teh.

Hakuei hanya membuat teh sih, sebenarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasak-kusuknya di dapur, Hakuei membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko berukuran sedang serta dua cangkir kecil ke arah kamar Kougyoku. Sepertinya lebih baik jika mengganggu adik kecilnya itu dengan embel-embel membawakan minuman. Lagi pula, Kougyoku pasti butuh asupan untuk perut di tengah malam, bukan?"

"Kougyoku, masih sibuk?" tanya Hakuei saat ia telah tiba di ambang pintu. Digesernya pintu yang setengah terbuka itu dengan punggung, lalu masuklah ia ke dalamnya.

Kougyoku menoleh tepat saat Hakuei telah tiba di dalam. "Eh? Hakuei-nee bawa apa?"

"Teh," jawab Hakuei santai sambil meletakkan nampan tadi di atas nakas Kougyoku yang kebetulan kosong. Dituangkannya teh dari dalam teko ke masing-masing cangkir, lalu dibawanya kedua cangkir itu ke dekat Kougyoku. Satu diberikannya kepada sang gadis merah, dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Supaya kamu tidak mengantuk."

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Kougyoku saat ia menerima cangkir tersebut. "Hakuei-nee tidak akan menyuruhku tidur?"

"Aku tahu kamu masih terjaga karena pertandingan itu tinggal sebentar lagi, jadi ... aku mengerti bagaimana peliknya situasimu saat ini."

Kougyoku mengangkat alisnya sembari menyesap teh yang diberikan Hakuei. "Mengapa bisa?"

Hakuei ikut menyesap tehnya. "Aku sering berada di situasi semacam itu, Kougyoku, terkadang bahkan tiga masalah kepanitiaan dalam satu waktu!"

"Kurasa itu bahkan lebih parah daripada situasiku saat ini," balas Kougyoku geli. Diletakkannya cangkir teh yang telah kosong di samping monitor, lalu ia kembali memaku pandangannya terhadap benda mati penyuguh radiasi itu. "Baiklah, waktunya kembali bekerja."

Si sulung mengiyakan dengan anggukan sambil mengambil cangkir Kougyoku yang sudah kosong melompong. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir tersebut di dekat teko, di atas nakas tepatnya. Tanpa suara, Hakuei duduk di atas ranjang Kougyoku sambil memerhatikan gadis itu mengetik semacam surat atau pengumuman. Entahlah, Hakuei tidak merasa harus menanyakan masalah itu kepada adiknya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengusik perasaan Hakuei saat ini. Dia dan Kougyoku sejak dulu tidak pernah benar-benar akrab, sama sekali tidak. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki masalah berarti yang membuat keduanya sampai bermusuhan dan berpisah kamar, bukan. Sejak dulu, Hakuei adalah pribadi serius yang senang berkutat dengan belajar dan bekerja, sementara Kougyoku adalah pribadi ceria yang lebih suka bermain boneka dan salon-salonan ketimbang menghapal angka Romawi. Mereka jarang bisa bermain bersama karena Hakuei terlalu asyik menenggelamkan diri di dalam lautan buku koleksi ayahnya, membuat Kougyoku terpaksa mengungsi ke rumah tetangga yang bisa diajak bermain bersama.

Hakuei tidak membenci Kougyoku, tentu saja. Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua ini dua bersaudara! Hakuei hanya tidak merasa cocok dengan lingkungan yang dicintai Kougyoku, sama halnya dengan Kougyoku yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kesayangan Hakuei. Keduanya memang tumbuh di dalam satu rumah, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar memahami situasi satu sama lain.

Itulah yang membuat otak Hakuei kini bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sepeduli ini terhadap adik kecilnya.

Itulah yang membuat otak Hakuei kini bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengusik kesibukan adiknya kemarin.

Itulah yang membuat otak Hakuei kini bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mendadak memutuskan untuk peduli padahal Kougyoku bergadang bukanlah hal yang baru sejak gadis itu masuk SMA.

"Hakuei-nee tidak tidur?" Tiba-tiba Kougyoku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari monitor dan papan ketiknya.

Hakuei diam sejenak. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kougyoku dengan nada heran yang terdengar jelas.

"Kurasa karena aku juga mengonsumsi teh," jawab Hakuei sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku jadi tidak mengantuk."

Kougyoku, mungkin semakin heran dengan jawaban kakaknya, memutar kursi untuk menghadap sang gadis biru. "Memang apa hubungannya teh dengan kantuk?"

Hakuei mengangkat alisnya heran. "Tentu saja karena teh mengandung kafein."

Di luar dugaan, Kougyoku membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, bahkan kandungan kafeinnya lebih banyak daripada kopi."

Kougyoku mendengus. Diliriknya meja lain di samping meja belajarnya yang berisi tiga cangkir kopi. Rupanya Kougyoku sudah persiapan untuk semalam. "Tahu begitu aku tidak usah membuat kopi segala."

Hakuei tergelak pelan. Aneh sekali, dia tidak pernah tertawa sepuas ini sejak dulu. Apalagi orang yang membuatnya tertawa adalah adiknya, orang yang ia sangka tidak akan bisa ia masuki hidupnya sama sekali. "Kalau kamu butuh bantuan untuk menghabiskan kopi itu, Kougyoku, aku siap membantu."

Kougyoku ikut tergelak. "Tenang saja, Oneesan akan jadi orang pertama yang kupanggil saat aku butuh pemain cadangan."

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

Sang gadis merah kembali sibuk berkutat dengan komputer, merasa guyonan di antaranya dan sang kakak adalah  _ice breaker_ yang cukup untuk mengatasi lelah. Tidak ia sadari bahwa kepalanya sudah kelewat penat akibat kurang tidur belakangan ini.

"Kali ini kamu mengerjakan apa, Kougyoku?" tanya Hakuei sambil menghampiri adiknya lagi. Tidak bisa ia duduk diam lama-lama tanpa melakukan sesuatu, rupanya.

"Revisi sertifikat, Oneesan."

"Apa?" Hakuei melongo. Sertifikat pun perlu menerima revisi? Jadi bukan hanya skripsi yang kena revisi? "Revisi? Kenapa?"

"Kata Yamuraiha-sensei, tanda tangan kepala sekolah dan pembina juga harus dimasukkan," jelas Kougyoku sambil menunjuk dua kotak bertuliskan nama kedua orang yang tadi ia sebutkan. "Katanya, nama Mogamett-sensei dan Yunan-sensei harus ditulis di bawah, di atasnya baru Koumei-senpai dan Alibaba-san. Sejak tadi aku mencoba mengecilkan ukuran hurufnya, tapi tidak kelihatan bagus."

Hakuei mengerutkan dahi seraya membungkukkan badan, berusaha melihat sertifikat hasil desain Kougyoku dengan lebih jelas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar adanya empat tanda tangan di dalam sertifikat. Sekolah Kougyoku ini―yang dulu adalah sekolah Hakuei―rasanya berlebihan, deh.

"Kurasa sampai kapanpun kamu mencoba, sertifikat ini tidak akan kelihatan bagus dengan susunan seperti itu," ucap Hakuei setengah menggumam. Dia menegakkan kembali badannya lalu menatap Kougyoku. "Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Hakuei keluar dari kamar Kougyoku, pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah folder berwarna merah marun, lalu kembali ke kamar Kougyoku dengan folder tebal itu di tangan. Dikeluarkannya lembaran sertifikat yang terdapat di dalam folder tersebut.

"Wah, Hakuei-nee pernah ikut lomba Matematika yang sama tiga tahun berturut-turut?" tanya Kougyoku sambil meraih tiga lembar sertifikat berjudul sama.

"Kamu tidak tahu?" Hakuei balik bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara. Ia masih berusaha mencari sertifikat yang lain.

"Tidak," jawab Kougyoku pelan. Diletakkannya sertifikat yang tadi, lalu diambilnya sertifikat lain. "Hakuei-nee juga pernah mengikuti lomba debat bahasa Inggris dan jadi semi finalis?"

"Itu bersama dua orang kakak kelasku, jadi―"

"Tetap saja itu keren!" Kougyoku memekik kagum. Dia lalu menatap Hakuei dengan tatapan berbinar. "Apa lagi? Hakuei-nee pernah ikut lomba apa lagi?"

"Hmm ... menulis? Sertifikatnya juga ada, kalau tidak salah."

Kougyoku memilah-milah kertas yang ada lalu menemukan satu yang dimaksud Hakuei. "Wah...."

Melihat respons Kougyoku yang unik dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Hakuei tertawa. Ditunjuknya sebuah sertifikat sambil berkata, "Lihat, ini ada sertifikat dengan empat tanda tangan, dan semuanya sejajar. Ada juga yang tidak sejajar, tapi itu supaya  _layouting_ -nya cukup, bukan supaya kelihatan seperti surat resmi. Menurutku, kamu coba saja sejajarkan semua tanda tangannya. Kalau hasilnya bagus nanti juga Yamuraiha-sensei tidak akan protes."

Kougyoku mengangguk setuju. Diarahkannya kursor ke kotak-kotak nama, lalu disejajarkannya kotak-kotak itu sesuai saran Hakuei. Selesai, gadis merah itu tersenyum puas. "Memang kelihatan lebih bagus!"

Hakuei tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, sudah bisa kutinggal, ya? Aku mulai mengantuk."

"Iya! Terima kasih, Oneesan!"

Malam ini, Hakuei mendengar adiknya memanggilnya tanpa menyebut nama.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Hakuei terbangun lagi. Kali ini efek panggilan alam, atau panggilan toilet mungkin lebih tepat. Sepertinya hari ini gadis bersurai biru gelap itu terlalu banyak mengonsumsi semangka. Hari itu memang sedang panas sih, mau bagaimana lagi.

Hakuei melangkah menuju kamar mandi, yang tepat berada di samping kamar Kougyoku. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan sakral tersebut, Hakuei sempatkan diri melirik ke dalam kamar sang adik yang masih terang benderang.

Oh, Kougyoku ada di kasur, tertidur di atas tumpukan kertas yang entah berisi apa.

Hakuei menghampiri gadis itu, untuk sejenak lupa bahwa ia masih harus memenuhi permintaan kandung kemih. Ditariknya perlahan kertas-kertas dengan judul yang sama: Berita Acara Pertandingan.

Si sulung berusaha menahan tawa. Sepertinya adiknya ini tertidur saat sedang menghitung jumlah kertas atau membubuhi cap sekolah pada setiap lembar. Kasihan sekali.

Hakuei meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja belajar Kougyoku, lalu menyelimuti adiknya itu. Dalam hati berharap semoga Kougyoku tidak mendadak terbangun dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris. Kougyoku sudah cukup lelah tanpa perlu gadis itu berkata.

Setelahnya, Hakuei berjalan cepat ke toilet. Kandung kemihnya memanggil lagi.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Hakuei kembali terbangun di malam hari. Baiklah, dia mulai merasa heran dengan rutinitasnya yang satu ini. Malam ini dia tidak haus dan tidak ingin ke toilet, lantas mengapa otaknya mendorong tubuh untuk mendadak terjaga?

Ingin rasanya gadis itu kembali terlelap, tetapi ada rasa penasaran yang menahan kantuknya.

Bagaimana kabar Kougyoku malam ini? Hakuei ingin tahu.

Gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya, melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Kougyoku. Ah, dia mendadak haus. Mungkin ada baiknya juga kalau ia sekalian pergi ke dapur. Minum lalu sedikit makanan ringan di malam hari bukan masalah, lah. Perutnya agak lapar juga ternyata.

Hakuei melintasi kamar Kougyoku, dan menemukan lampu kamarnya mati.

Adiknya sepertinya sudah tidur. Tadi memang gadis itu pulang lebih malam daripada biasanya, dan dalam kondisi rambut serta wajah acak-acakan.

Hakuei tidak ingin mengganggu. Dia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur lalu kembali ke kamar cepat-cepat.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah beberapa hari! Hakuei kembali terbangun di tengah malam tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas untuk membuatnya bangun. Mengapa?

Gadis itu menghela napas keras. Sepertinya memang dia digiring untuk memeriksa keadaan Kougyoku lagi, berhubung ia sedang libur sehingga tidak ada pekerjaan khusus. Hakuei turun dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Bangun tidurnya kali ini beralasan. Lampu kamar Kougyoku masih menyala, menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu masih belum terlelap dalam tidur.

Sebentar, belum terlelap? Bukankah gadis itu masih ada kegiatan besok?

"Kougyoku?" Hakuei menggeser pintu kamar si bungsu itu pelan. "Belum tidur? Besok masih ada pertandingan, bukan?"

"Iya, ada," jawab Kougyoku tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari komputer yang tengah dianiaya olehnya. Tentu saja aniaya secara harfiah, sebab Kougyoku memperlakukan  _keyboard_ -nya dengan semena-mena seolah benda itu adalah batu yang mustahil bergeming. "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hampir setengah satu."

"Hah?!" Kougyoku buru-buru melirik jam pada monitor. "Astaga! Jam ini terlambat dua jam!"

Hakuei akan ingat untuk memperbaiki jam tersebut besok.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sertifikat untuk wasit," jelas Kougyoku sambil membalikkan badan kesal. "Dan mereka baru menyetorkan namanya tadi."

Hakuei mengangkat alis. "Berapa banyak?"

"Lima orang, tapi yang menyetorkan namanya baru tiga, sedangkan aku harus mencetak sertifikatnya besok pagi."

"Oh." Hakuei menimbang sejenak. "Biar aku yang kerjakan kalau begitu."

Kougyoku melongo. "A-apa?"

"Biar aku yang kerjakan supaya kamu bisa istirahat," jelas Hakuei sambil setengah mendorong tubuh Kougyoku ke arah kasurnya. "Cepat, tidur."

Si bungsu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Terima kasih, Oneesan."

Hakuei hanya membalas dengan senyum sebelum sepenuhnya merajut fokus kepada layar yang ada di hadapannya.

Malam itu, Kougyoku menjalin kepercayaan pertamanya kepada sang kakak.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Hakuei kembali terbangun pada jam yang sama. Baru saja gadis itu akan kembali tidur jika tidak ingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir pertandingan yang diadakan kepanitiaan sang adik. Penasaran akan apa yang ditemukannya di kamar Kougyoku, Hakuei memutuskan untuk turun.

Lampu kamar Kougyoku masih menyala begitu Hakuei tiba di depannya. Ia geser sedikit pintu itu, dan menemukan sosok Kougyoku sedang duduk manis di atas kasur sambil merapikan ransel sekolahnya.

Benar, pertandingan telah selesai dan besok, gadis itu akan kembali ke rutinitasnya.

Hakuei bertanya-tanya, apakah hubungannya dengan Kougyoku juga akan kembali ke rutinitasnya? Apakah mereka akan kembali bersikap dingin terhadap satu sama lain?

Lalu pertanyaan lain timbul, untuk apa malam-malam sebelum ini ada jika bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang rusak? Mungkin saja Tuhan menunjukkan cara terbaik untuk membangun hubungan mereka kembali. Iya, 'kan?

Hakuei memantapkan hati. Digesernya pintu Kougyoku agar terbuka lebih lebar. "Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku spontan menoleh. "Oh, Oneesan? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas di atas kursi belajarnya. "Aku baru saja mau tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Hakuei. Gadis bersurai biru itu justru ikut duduk di atas ranjang sang adik lalu mengulas senyum pada bibirnya. "Pertandingannya sudah selesai, ya?"

Meski heran, Kougyoku tetap menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi ... besok ada evaluasi besar-besaran, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Hakuei tanpa menatap adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"A-anu...." Kougyoku mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Ia pindahkan kakinya ke tatami, memosisikan duduk di samping kakaknya. Ditatapnya sang kakak sambil bertanya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Oh? Tidak." Hakuei menggeleng pelan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Oh." Kougyoku mengangguk. Ia kembali mengangkat kakinya ke atas ranjang, lalu merapatkan diri ke arah bantal. "Kalau ... Oneesan tidak keberatan, aku sudah mau tidur."

"Ah, benar!" Setengah panik, Hakuei segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kini gilirannya menatap Kougyoku. "Besok kamu masih sekolah ya, Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku mengangguk sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut merah jambu yang paling ia sukai sejak kecil. "Jam normal, tidak ada toleransi untuk panitia pertandingan sekalipun. Mengesalkan, ya?"

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Kecanggungan di antara keduanya seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ujar Hakuei dengan seulas senyum di wajah. "Besok ... mau kuantar, tidak?"

"Diantar?" Dahi Kougyoku mengerut heran. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke sekolah."

"Mau!" angguk Kougyoku senang. "Sangat mau!"

Hakuei tergelak. "Baiklah, jangan sampai terlambat bangun."

Kougyoku mengangguk pelan sebelum memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Ditepuknya pelan bantal yang akan ia tiduri sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas benda tersebut. "Uh ... Oneesan, boleh aku minta tolong matikan lampunya?"

Hakuei mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kougyoku, mematikan lampunya, lalu menutup sedikit pintu tersebut. "Selamat malam, Kougyoku."

"Selamat malam, Oneechan."

Hakuei menutup pintu tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Setelah malam ini, tidak ada lagi yang namanya bangun di tengah malam demi memeriksa keadaan Kougyoku. Tidak perlu lagi Hakuei mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada sang adik hanya pada tengah malam.

Karena mulai saat itu, Hakuei dan Kougyoku telah memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang telah lama rusak, dimulai dari panggilan "Oneechan" yang diucapkan Kougyoku.

.

.

.

** FIN **

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAAAI!!! *sujud sujud dengan linangan air mata* /gagitu
> 
> Setelah sekian lama dan mulai merasa hopeless karena nggak yakin cerita ini bakal kelar (dan yakin cerita ini bakal berakhir menjadi draft yang tak terselesaikan aja), akhirnya bisa selesai juga. :') Dengan perjuangan gonta-ganti media (HP, tab, laptop, laptop orang, tab orang, pokoknya buanyak) demi menghalau bosan, akhirnya kelar juga di tangan laptop sendiri. /gimana
> 
> Kisah ini "sedikit" diambil dari kisah nyata, tapi nggak semua bagian XD dan fyi aja, latar aslinya nggak tengah malam, kok. Pelaku aslinya mah, kalo kebangun di tengah malam ya, berusaha tidur lagi. /gagitu
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnyaaa :') /masih tebar confetti/


End file.
